


How did it end up like this

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, So much kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Katsuki Yuuri, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor petulantly asks for a kiss and ends up getting the D as well





	How did it end up like this

Yuuri was still laughing as he came back into the room with an armful of laundry fresh from the dryer.

“Yurio’s face was amazing after he realised” he flashed a grin at Victor as he set the laundry down on a nearby chair. Victor smiled back before looking at Yuuri expectantly from where he was sat cross-legged on the sofa, his back pressed up against the arm.

Yuuri smiled at him for a long content moment before turning back to the laundry, picking up a shirt to fold.

Victor’s mouth gaped in shock, how could his little Katsudon hurt him so? Giving a little huff, Victor crossed his arm as he pouted.

“Yuuri! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Yuuri looked over at Victor’s whine, a little frown on his lips as he tried remember what he missed.

Victor gave a big huff before pointing to himself to indicate what should have been obvious, Yuuri forgot to kiss him! Yuuri’s eyes widened with understanding and he smiled giving a little chuckle and dropping the shirt back on the pile of laundry.

Now Victor expected for Yuuri to lean over and give him a little peck on the lips before returning to the laundry. So when Yuuri instead pinned him to the couch he was pleasantly surprised.

Victor made a little noise of shock but wrapped his arms around Yuuri as the kiss deepened. His fingers plunged into dark hair as Yuuri’s hands roamed over Victor’s biceps and chest. Yuuri pulled back only to trail kisses along Victor’s jaw and mouth at his throat. There was a hungry urgency to his motions which sent a jolt of electricity up Victor’s spine.

Victor once read an article that said there was no evidence that humans had, or were affected by, pheromones. At the time he had believed it but that was before he knew what it was like to be surrounded by the scent he’d come to recognise as undeniably Yuuri. He couldn’t tell you what it reminded him of, it was warm, it was comfort and familiarity and sex and dancing and danger. It was Yuuri and it was the most perfect scent in the world.

At the moment, it was so strong in his senses that he could almost taste it.

He honestly could do little at the moment except gasp Yuuri’s name as he clung to him. He wanted to rock his hips up but his legs were trapped, folded up, underneath Yuuri.

Then he felt a brush of something on his legs, something that he was sure he knew.

He pushed Yuuri back just enough to make eye contact.

“I want you” Victor’s voice was low and heated and he knew he must look a mess with mussed hair, kiss swollen lips and his eyes half-lidded and dark with desire.

Yuuri smirked back at him and Victor felt his breath catch.

“I want you too” and then Yuuri was sitting up and pulling off his shirt leaving him in just his boxers. Victor took advantage of the situation to move his legs so Yuuri could insert himself between them, sliding down so he was mostly laying on the couch.

Yuuri smirked at him again and moved so he was kneeling on the couch between Victor’s legs, Victor’s thighs resting on Yuuri’s as the younger man leaned over Victor.

Yuuri moved slowly, pushing up Victor’s shirt as he moved up Victor’s body. He stopped with the shirt pushed up all the way but not yet removed. Ducking his head Yuuri looked up and made eye contact as he traced the outline of Victor’s left nipple with his lower lip before teasing it with the tip of his tongue far to briefly.

“Fuck!” Victor’s hands were back in Yuuri’s hair as Yuuri closed his lips around the nipple and sucked, his tongue flickering quickly over the trapped nub.

Victor swore again his back arching as overwhelming pleasure ran through him. Yuuri released his left nipple and kissed across to the right before giving it the same treatment as the first. Victor writhed under him, his hands clenching and unclenching in Yuuri’s hair. He gave a loud moan as Yuuri bit down on his nipple gently pulling at it. Then the shirt was being removed completely and Yuuri’s lips were back on Victor’s.

Victor whimpered with need into the kiss, his legs wrapping around Yuuri and this time he was able to push up his hips and he groaned as his hard cock encountered Yuuri’s through the layers of clothing between them.

Yuuri moaned loudly as their cocks met before kissing Victor with renewed passion. Tongues danced together as Yuuri’s fingers found Victor’s nipples. Yuuri played with them relentlessly as he laid kiss after kiss on Victor’s neck before sucking a hickey behind his left ear.

All this as they shamelessly rutted against each other. Victor had one hand in Yuuri’s hair and the other was on his lower back trying to get him closer.

“Please please please” he whispered needily into Yuuri’s ear as they moved together. Yuuri kissed up to his ear.

“Please what? What do you want me to do Vitya?” Yuuri asked softly before trailing the tip of his tongue along the outside of the ear. Victor swallowed hard and tried to gather his thoughts.

“Take me to bed” he whispered. There was a pause as they both stopped their movement.

“That sounds great to me” Yuuri whispered back before moving off of Victor and smiling at the little whine that action received. He held out a hand to Victor who took it, standing unsteadily for a moment before they joined in a soft kiss, his hands cradling Yuuri’s face.

It started off sweet before swiftly growing heated. They broke apart panting, their foreheads resting together. Then they were retreating quickly to the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them Victor was quickly stripping out of his sweatpants and underwear, he turned to face Yuuri who stepped in to embrace him. Their hard lengths rubbed against each other as Yuuri gripped Victor’s ass, his lips on Victor’s neck.

Victor gasped and dug his nails into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Oh god Yuuri” Victor’s hips ground against Yuuri’s desperate for him. Yuuri finished sucking another hickey into Victor’s neck before releasing him.

“Get on the bed for me?” it was half question half command and one that Victor scrambled to comply with. Yuuri chuckled at Victor’s eagerness but quickly joined him on the bed after grabbing the lube.

They lay there, Victor on his back with his legs spread and Yuuri pressed up against his side, kissing deeply as Yuuri’s lube covered fingers found Victor’s hole. Yuuri pulled back so he was still breathing Victor’s air and gazing into his blue eyes when the first finger entered Victor.

Victor gasped, his back rising slightly in an arch.

“You’re so sexy Vitya, so sexy and so beautiful. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now? How lucky I am to be the one who gets to touch you like this?” Yuuri punctuated the compliments with sweet kisses to Victor’s neck, his fingers moving gently to open Victor up.

“Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri!” was all Victor could gasp out in reply, too overwhelmed by Yuuri’s touch until the third finger was pushed in, then he gave a shuddering gasp, his hips moving back to fuck himself on the fingers inside him.

“Yuuri please! Yuuri I need you I need you inside me! Oh God Yuuri!” Victor babbled as he fucked himself open on Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri had given up speaking and was kissing and biting his neck, rutting against Victor’s side. He finally pulled his fingers free and rolling over reached for tissues and a condom from the bedside table before moving to kneel between Victor’s legs again.

He positioned himself quickly and slowly sank into Victor’s heat. He braced his arms on either side of Victor’ head as he set a slow steady pace.

“God you feel so good Vitya, so good for me” he muttered as his hips snapped forward with slightly more urgency.

“Please Yuuri! Pleasepleaseplease!” Victor begged rocking up to meet Yuuri’s thrusts.

“Please what Vitya?” Yuuri asked even as he put more power behind his thrusts.

“Harder faster please Yuuri please please please!” Victor begged only to let out a loud moan as Yuuri gave him exactly what he wanted. The sounds of slapping skin and broken moans filled the room as Yuuri fucked Victor exactly as he wanted to be fucked, fast and hard.

“Oh god oh god I’m not going to last Yuuri I’m gonna cum!” Victor’s nails were digging into Yuuri’s shoulders as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

“Good cum for me Vitya!” Yuuri gasped out fucking him harder.

“I-I” Victor couldn’t speak, his orgasm ripped through him making him gasp in pleasure. Feeling Victor’s orgasm Yuuri sat up straight and grasped Victor’s thighs, fucking into him hard before his own orgasm hit, his eyes falling closed as he panted for breath, his hands still holding Victor’s thighs tightly.

Victor felt like had cum again simply from the sight of Yuuri powerful and strong above him taking what he wanted.

Eventually they both came down from their high and Yuuri pulled out, making them both wince, before disposing of the condom and flopping down on the bed beside Victor, both of them still kind of out of breath.

Victor smiled over at Yuuri and entwined their hands together.

“And to think all I’d been asking for was a kiss, not that I’m complaining”

Yuuri laughed and kissed him again.

The laundry never did get folded.


End file.
